warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pink Eyes
|pastaffie = Rogue , Clear Sky's Camp |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Rogue: |namesl = Pink Eyes |familyl = None known |familyt = * |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = A Forest Divided |deadbooks = None}} Pink Eyes is a thin-furred white tom with poor eyesightRevealed on Kate's blog and a thin tail. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''A Forest Divided'' Pink Eyes is first seen crouching under a holly bush, taking shelter from the cold. When asked were Blossom was Pink Eyes says that she's still asleep. Clear Sky rembers that not long ago he would have turned away Pink Eyes from join his clan. He then thinks that Pink Eyes bad eye sight makes his sense of smell stronger. When Alder jumps on Pink Eyes tail he acts angry and tells her to get off. When he tells her to chase her own tail, Alder says she not a dog and Pink Eyes tells her that his tail isn't prey. He then walks over to an oak tree and lies down in a sheltered spot. Pink Eyes says that he would like the starling to eat. Quick Water asks if she could share it with him and Pink Eyes says yes. When Clear Sky leaves to go patrol he leaves Pink Eyes on guard. Pink Eyes says that he should pick a cat with better eye sight. Quick Water then says That no car can hear or smell better then him. Clear Sky leaves, hoping to find new recruits like, Blossom, Milkweed, and Pink Eyes. Clear Sky tells Star Flower to find moss for Pink Eyes nest because he feels the cold easily. Thorn is walking sat and sees Pink Eyes and Quick Water lounging beneath the holly bush in camp. Pink Eyes nods in agreement with Thunder when he says that more hunting patrols should be sent out. Pink Eyes says that he'll come with Thunder when he decides to leave Clear Sky to make a new camp In the forest. When Pink Eyes decides to leave Clear Sky is sad. He thinks that he and Pink Eyes were friends so why would he leave. On the way to Thunder's new camp Pink Eye stops and tastes the air then tells every one to be quiet. Pink Eyes then tells them to stop Leaf. Thunder then leaps past Pink Eyes on to Leaf. When they find a camp Pink Eyes says that there are no cat scents and walks over to a den that Leaf found a sniffs it then curls up in it. Thunder follows Pink Eyes into the den to sleep. Thunder can't believe that Pink Eyes watched the kits. He would let the clamber over him and play miss ball near by. Thunder then thinks how helpful he's been by helping collect herbs. He could find them easily with his good sense of smell. Lightning Tail says that Pink Eyes smelled that snow was coming so they had been hunting all day. Blossom asks Thunder how Pink Eyes is and he says that he's happy. Alder then says that he was happy in Clear Sky's camp. Thunder then asks why he left. Quotes Trivia *Kate says that Pink Eyes is an albinistic cat.Revealed on Kate's blog *Pink Eyes is not kin to or mates with Blossom, and they are two cats pooling their wisdom and energy.Revealed on Kate's blog References and Citations Category:Males Category:Clanless Cats Category:Rogue Category:Early Settlers Category:Thunder's Cats Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Clear Sky's Cats